One Piece
by MissAnimetastic
Summary: Join the destructive, yet adorable Moneky D. Luffy as she sets sail for the Grand Line to become Queen of the Pirates! She's very strong but pretty clueless so she needs a crew to help her and keep her outta trouble along the way. And she makes friends, enemies and...love? Story originated from xAlreadyoverx. FemLuffyXSanji
1. Enter Monkey D Luffy!

This is not my story. I just borrowed and changed a little things here and there and take this story into a new direction.  
>The authors that this story is borrowed from are the following: xAlreadyOverx, Pen-Woman, ChemGirl, and Killjou. (If someone thinks I have added some of their story, I apologize for not listing you. PM me and I will add you)<br>Now without further interupptions, may I present to you a FemLuffy story! :3

_** Wealth...Fame...Power! **__**Gold Rodger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the sea! **__**"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left it all together in one place. Now you just have to find it." **_

_**These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! **_

_**T**__**his is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era' !**_

The sun is high in the sky, shining brightly on calm blue seas and flocks of Seagulls happily soaring through the sky. A giant whirlpool swirls below them, bringing only certain death to any ship unlucky enough to sail near it. Two sailors watch the whirlpool with mild interest and fear on a cruise ship when all of sudden they hear a loud sound coming from below. One glances down to see a large barrel floating calmly in the sea, banging lightly against the ship.

"What do you think it is?" one asked. The other shrugged. "Don't know." He wondered where the barrel came from but soon dismissed that thought and gestured for his partner to help him lift it out of the sea. It was heavy and large for a barrel so both assumed that it had to contain large amounts of Sake.

Inside the dance hall of the cruise ship, passengers mingled, conversed, and dined on the most expensive culinary food and fine champagne available.

A ship Admiral talks to his guests about how he was forced to take his place as the Admiral of a fleet of ships, and not just one. Meanwhile, a tangerine haired girl with cinnamon brown eyes watches the ocean in dream-like state until someone taps her shoulder. She turns her head away from the calm scene to see a fine-looking gentleman holding out his right hand to her.

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you madam, but I couldn't help but to be overwhelmed by your beauty. May I ask for a dance," he inclined his head slightly and the girl nodded, smiling slightly. "Why certainly." she said and the two walked briskfully to the dance floor.

The Sailors were still trying to catch the barrel by using fishing hooks, but were failing miserably. "Damn..." he muttered. "Jeeze...you suck."

Another Sailor on look-out watched them and laughed at his friends failures when something caught his eye. A ship appeared from behind a small island they were passing but what the Sailor saw had him quivering in fear.

The symbol flown on the Jolly Roger flag was a skull painted from the side with pink heart on its eye, the symbol for none other than the feared Alvin Pirates!

"PIRATES! THE ALVIN PIRATES! GO WARN THE CAPTAIN!" the Sailor yelled in panic. The two below heard the scream and lowered the recently retrieved barrel to the deck before they begin to run towards the ballroom, yelling warnings as they go, leaving behind a barrel.

The Pirate ship starts to fire its canon at the cruise liner but misses by a mile, causing the ship to shake and the barrel to fall and roll. Inside the ballroom people began to scream because of the sudden explosions as the two Sailors burst in.  
>"Captain! We're under attack by the Alvin Pirates!"<p>

"WHAT?!" but before Admiral could say anything to calm his guests another explosion hit near the ship causing the people to panic. Guests swarmed towards the exits, running around like chickens with their heads cut off except for one tangerine hair girl who got left behind by a cowardly man.

She smiles as if she had expected the attack. The barrel the sailors had left on deck continued to roll till it reached the kitchen where it finally stopped.

On the Pirate's deck, a group of mean looking men stared over at the cruise ship, all sporting evil grins of malice except for one small, wimpy boy with pink hair and round framed purple glasses. The boy is shaking like a leaf as he watches the other Pirates fire cannon balls at the cruise ship by the order of Captain Alvin

"COBY! who is the most handsome man on these sea's that all the woman want?" the large man, who resembled a fat pig asked the pink hair boy.

The poor boy stuttered, trying to find something to say, because he was NOT handsome at all; in fact, he was the most hideous, nastiest, bad-tempered, violent and fattest man of all the sea.

He had long, black, wavy flowing hair with freckles on his cheeks and he wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. Around his waist sat a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. He sported a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and to top it all off red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.

"Oh uh y-y-you are C-Captain Alv-v-vin, sir." Coby replied with a nervous smile as he hoped won't get hit by the captain's steel mace, that was his trademark weapon.

Alvin smirked, obviously pleased with his answer and then ordered his men to keep firing and get ready to raid the ship.

After firing a couple more cannon balls at the ship, the Pirates hooked themselves to the ship using sharp-looking fishing hooks and stormed the deck while the Sailors could do nothing but cower in fear.

Speaking of fear, Coby still stood on Alvin's ship holding a rope that would swing him right towards the ship but he waited; too afraid to move.

"Coby, get going! I don't got all day," Alvin hissed, feeling his anger rise at the fact that the stupid brat was still not moving from his spot. He clinched the knuckles holding his mace, ready to bash the boy in the head if he didn't move soon but Coby was too afraid to notice it.

"I c-c-can't Capt-t-t-ain, I'm n-n-not cut out f-for this," he stuttered back at Alvin, which made his blood boil like lava.

"What did you say, you worthless little maggot!?" and then he lifted Coby off the deck and threw him to the other ship. Coby shrieked in surprise and terror as he flew and when he landed his face came into contact with a metal wall and slid slowly down causing it to screech.

_'Wait a minute, its nighttime already?'_ when he looked up in confusion he saw the sun get blocked by something big and round and heading right for him.

Upon closer inspection the big and round thing turned out to be a very ill-tempered Alvin with mace ready to pound the boy into submission. Coby let out a very unmanly scream and ran as fast as he could away from that menacing man.

At the ballroom.

"Don't worry we're not gonna kill ya, we just want your valuables jewels for ourselves" one of the Pirates said.

"And if anyone tries to do anything 'heroic' I'll whack you all the way to the Grand Line with my mace and let the ocean dwellers feast on your flesh," said Alvin appearing behind his crew

The guests quickly did what she said and gave the pirates everything they had on them before fleeing the room, heading towards the escape crafts.

As the ballroom cleared only one girl remained. She had stayed behind and quickly changed her outfit before running to Alvin's ship to steal her treasure.

Once she landed quietly on the ship, she quickly began searching for a hatch that led to where they hid their treasure.

Suddenly a man came out from Crew's Quarter spotting the girl. "Huh, who the hell are you you're not allowed on this shi-" the man was interrupted when the girl smiled at him and kicked him straight in the crotch. That was unpleasant, for him.

Meanwhile, inside the cruise ship, Coby was all alone, wandering around the ship till he stumbled across the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he noticed that no Alvin

Pirates had made their way here when he spotted the biggest barrel he had ever seen.

He inspected the barrel up close and thought of an idea. This barrel was big which meant there was probably a lot of Sake and Pirates loved Sake; if he traded this barrel of Sake for his freedom surely Alvin wouldn't refuse such an offer.

With his mind made up, he pushed the barrel on its side and started to roll it so he could take it to Alvin, unluckily for him three large Pirates took that moment to enter the kitchen and quickly spotted Coby.

"There you are, Cabin boy. You thought you could hide in here, eh Coby?" the largest Pirate said.

"W-what? Oh n-n-no, I was just uh " he tried to come up with good excuse and looked at the barrel he was near. "Uh...just going to show you this barrel! Yeah!"

"Well, isn't that kind of you, Coby." the skinny pirate chuckled.

"I bet its filled with Sake. Perfect, I could use a refreshment" said the large Pirate.  
>"<p>

NO, YOU CAN'T! CAPTAIN ALVIN WILL BE MAD IF HE FINDS YOU GUYS DRINKING," Coby tried to reason with the Pirates before they took away his chance of freedom.

"If you keep your mouth shut, he won't know. Got it?" said the third fat Pirate, giving him the look that said 'say one word to him and I'll slit your throat'.

"Y-y-yeah, sure n-no problem," Coby stuttered, watching his chance of escape slip away.; the large Pirate cracked his knuckles to loosen up.

"Stand back fellas, let me open the barrel the old fashion way" he raised his large fist to break the barrel open but before his fist could come in contact with the wooden barrel something unexpected happened.

The lid of the barrel shattered as a girl burst from inside of it, her raised fist striking the large Pirate right on the chin. The girl looked no older than seventeen years old and had short length black silk hair and large black eyes with hint of brown. She wore a red button-up vest, short blue shorts and slip-on sandals. The attire appeared quite unusual for a girl to be wearing and a straw hat on her head and small scar under her left eye completed the strange ensemble.

"I SLEEEPPTTTT SOOOOOOOO GREAAATTTT!"

After she stretched her arms, she noticed two men and one boy staring at her with shock written on their faces. They were both surprised by her coming out of the barrel and how pretty she was. The girl then noticed a man lying on the floor. He looked like he was sleeping in her perspective.

"Who's this guy?" she asked, blinking down at him curiously.

"Who the hell are you!?" two men yelled in unison but the girl wasn't paying attention to them. Still fixed on the guy on the floor.

"He's silly! He'll catch cold if he sleeps like that!" she giggled.

"You're the one who knocked him out!" they screamed before pulling out their swords.

"Wait a minute, are you playing with us, missy?! We're viscous pirates, you know!" said the fat man.

"Yeah!" the other said. "And we ain't afraid to hit a woman!"

"I'm hungry, do you know where the food is in this place?" the small girl ignored the two pirates and turned to ask the pink haired boy standing off to the side.

"HEY, YOU STUPID BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE US!" as soon as the man yelled at the girl, both he and his partner lifted their swords up into the air, ready to slice the insolent girl. Coby screamed in fright and covered his eyes, unable to watch the outcome but the girl stood, unfazed by their actions.

As the swords arched down, suddenly the tips of both swords broke off and spun up into the ceiling. The men took two steps back, bodies shaking with fear and disbelief at what they had just witnessed and Coby, who uncovered his eyes, couldn't help but to gape in awe at the girl.

"You guys are really weird," she said in bored tone.

"W-what in the seven hells are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" She giggled. After she said her name the two pirates turned and fled in terror, dragging their unconscious crew mate between them. As they climbed out from the hatch they halted when they saw a very pissed looking Alvin. "What were you doing down there?" he asked in a slow and low tone that almost sound like hissing, his mace held in a vice grip.

"C-C-Captain, it's not what you think!" said the skinny Pirate.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?!" he roared like an animal in carnage and swung his mace to kill them. The two Pirates shrieked and dodged Alvin's mace but unfortunately their crew mate got caught by his attack and he sent him flying to God knows where. The two remaining watched their crew mate fly away when Alvin lifted them up and got ready to pound the living daylight out of them.

"W-wait Captain, t-there's an int-t-truder in the ship," stuttered the skinny man. " an intruder!"

Coby was still in shock of what had just happened. He had no idea the barrel he had just found had a girl inside! How the hell did she get in there in the first place?! And how could she take out members of the Alvin Pirates all by herself!?

Coby slowly walked over to the door and nervously looked threw the hallways to see if any pirates were coming. The halls were empty. "Good. We're safe for now." He turned to look back at the girl named Luffy, who was looking in other barrels and cabinets, looking for food no doubt.

"Man...I'm so hungry! Can't a girl get food when she's hungry?" she grumbled. Coby tried to convince the girl to leave this place but she refused because she was hungry and wanted to eat. That's when she found a big compartment of food and went straight to the pile of apples and dug in. He thought that she was insane, but was still surprised that this beautiful girl was able to slice the two swords in half like butter. Even though he didn't see her do it he could tell she was strong so he watched her eat and decided to try to talk to her.

"So your name is Luffy, right? I'm Coby. That was pretty cool what you did out there."

"These apples are amazing." she said not paying attention to the boy.

"So how come you were in that barrel anyway?" he asked, wondering what Luffy was doing in there.

"I was sailing when my ship got caught in a whirlpool," she said as if it was that simple.

"WHAT?!~ h-h-how did you manage to survive that..!?"

"Nah, it was nothing. Besides, it was kinda fun." Coby stared at the girl in bewilderment as if she had suddenly grown another head.

This Luffy girl had somehow endured the harsh swirl of death and lived to tell the tale ...then his thoughts was soon cut short when he heard the girl speak.

"Say, where I am anyway? Is this a marine ship or a Pirate ship?"

"Oh, you're on a cruise ship but it was overrun by Captain Alvin and his crew," Coby replied.

"So are you a Sailor or Marine?" Luffy asked and Coby replied, shaking his head 'no'.

"Neither. I was forced to become a Pirate, I was going fishing like I usually do when Alvin and his men seized the boat and took me with them. I thought they were going to kill me but they found out that I'm good Navigator so they let me live as long as I help them with navigation. I've been their Cabin boy for two years." Coby explained to Luffy about his past event as he slouched down next to her.

Luffy stared back at him for a moment before bluntly saying. "Sheesh, you're an idiot, you know that."

"Gee, thanks for your honesty," he said sarcastically "Not only that, you're scaredy-cat too! I hate people like you!" Then she giggled and Coby could do nothing but sigh. He had never felt more humiliated in his entire life and it was in front of a girl no less.

"Yeah, you're right. I am nothing but a coward, if I could I would've taken one of their boats and escaped but I'm too afraid to do so by the way, what made you sail the sea, Luffy?"  
>"<p>

Well I'm going to be the first ever Queen of the Pirates," she said with big grin.

To say Coby was shocked would be the understatement of the day. Queen of the Pirates? That had to be the wackiest thing he had ever heard, this girl was out of her mind.  
>"Q-q-queen of the P-pirates then that m-m-mean you're a P-p-p-p-p-pirate?!"<p>

"That's right!" she smiled.

"NO WAY! The only way you can be Queen is to find the most valuable, the most elusive, the biggest treasure that every Pirate in all the seas are looking for, the ONE PIECE!"

"Yep, you got it."

"No, you're crazy! There is no way you can find it, you will die if you step one foot on the Grand Line, it's dangerous, risky, and unsafe and-" That's when luffy hit him over the head to get him to shut up, no less.

"OW...why'd you hit me?" he rubbed his head.

"Because I felt like it," the look on her face was blank but you could tell she was annoyed by Coby's ranting.

"Oh well, I'm used to being hit on head too many times," Coby said slowly massaging his head. Luffy looked away with a sigh before taking off her hat and staring at it fondly. The sight made Coby blush, although he didn't know why.

_'Wow~ she looks really pretty when she smiles. AH, what are you thinking? You barely know her.'_

"It's not matter if I can its because I want to. I promised a friend long ago that I would become Queen of the Pirates and if I die trying then I wouldn't mind that."

Coby was in awe of the girl's amazing determination and lack of fear at the possibility of death he never thought of that, she was an amazing, one-of-kind girl. After one last fond smile, Luffy placed her precious straw hat back on her head.

"Now that I'm full I better get going and set sail."

"Luffy do you think...do you think I can do it too?"

"Hm? Do what?"

"Do you think I can be a Marine?"

"Marine?"

"Yes, all my life I always wanted to become a Marine, catching bad guys and bringing justice to the guilty has always been my dream. Do you think I can do it?"

"I wouldn't know." Luffy replied honestly.  
>"<p>

Alright I'll do it! I will not spend my life as a Cabin Boy. I will join the Marines and arrest big ass Alvin and put him behind bars," he said with new found confidence that he never thought he would have and it was all possible because of Luffy. S

Sadly his new found confidence was short lived when suddenly the ceiling collapsed on top of them. Luckily, Luffy managed to drag Coby out of the way in time when a booming voice suddenly sounded through the small room.

"Whose ass are you going to arrest, Coby?" That familiar voice was none other than the fearsome Captain Alvin. "Did you think you could escape from me?" Then he looked at Luffy with a mocking smirk on his face.

"So you're the one that my crew was talking about? Heh, you don't look so tough, kinda cute though." he admired her figure, "I guess you're not the famous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro." Luffy was confused by the name Alvin threw out, Zoro, but she soon snapped out of it when Alvin asked the same question to Coby that he always asked.

"COBY?! who is the most handsome man in all the seas?" he flipped his hair over his shoulder to try to appear more good-looking, but failing

"EH EH EH EH of of course you-"

"Hey Coby, who is this ugly old guy?" Luffy asked with confusion.

Silence. Silence filled the atmosphere as they all couldn't believe their ears. Everyone was shocked to hear the little girl dare to say those dreaded words so boldly to their fearsome Captain and she didn't seem to realize what she had done.

"That kid... "

"I can't believe she said that," Alvin's crew members were whispering at each other on top of the main deck watching the scene play out below.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" That was the last straw as Alvin saw red and began to swing his mace in an attempt to kill the girl, regardless if she was pretty. Luffy was too quick for Alvin though and she ducked out-of-the-way before running over to Coby and grabbing his wrist before dragging him up through the hole in the ceiling that Alvin had made.

On the deck every Pirate drew their sword and charged at Luffy with a roar, but no matter how many times they tried to slice her she moved. She was so fast, almost as if she wasn't there, and when a Pirates tried to sneak up behind her, she would dodge and hit him square on his face with a tight fist.

After less than a minute of fighting she had taken down all the pirates that had been crowded around the hole. She smiled at her accomplishment and spun in a quick circle before noticing that more pirates were running towards her.

With a surprised squeak she turned and began to run from them. "AAHHH~ why are they ganging up on me?" Luffy had enough of this so she turned around to face the coming mob of dirty Pirates and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

"Gum-Gum Gatling Gun!" She threw the first punch, striking the pirate closest to her and then her arms were everywhere. They seemed to stretch, hitting enemies far outside of her reach and striking 5, then 10, then 20 enemies almost all at once. The pirates had been unprepared for the almost supernatural attack and were quickly pushed back and over the side of the ship. Alvin had climbed out of the hole as the first attack hit and both him and Coby stared at the small girl in front of them, neither quite believing what they had just seen.

"Luffy, w-w-what are you?" Coby stuttered, voice awestruck and she replied with grin.

"I ate the gum-gum fruit."  
>"<p>

Gum-gum fruit?" Coby didn't understand what she meant by that. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see Alvin right above him and he quickly hid behind Luffy.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit. I thought they were just mere legend, but after seeing you display your powers now I know it's real. Tell me brat, are you a Marine or a Pirate?" Alvin asked.

"I'm a Pirate, silly." Luffy replied easily.

Alvin smirked, the smile full of scorn. "A Pirate? Don't make me laugh. You're just one kid with no crew."

"I'll get a crew, probably ten or more in week."

"So tell me then, we're both Pirates, right? That makes us enemies," Alvin grinned, a cocky smile, that showed that he believed he could beat Luffy, even with the girl's devil fruit powers. Coby stood off to the side, shaking in fear at the thought of what could happen if she took on Alvin alone.

"Luffy " he began, but then he remembered what Luffy had said. "It's not a matter of if I can it's because I want to. I promised a friend long ago that I would become Queen of the Pirates. If I die fighting for that dream, well then, I wouldn't mind dying."

"Coby? What is it you want to say?" Luffy asked. Then to everyone's utter shock and disbelief Coby started to yell at Alvin "You are the ugliest guy in all the seas! Girls all over the sea and I think you are the most stupid and fattest man ever!"

Luffy smiled at Coby's courage and let out a loud laugh, watching as Alvins face boiled red with anger. "What did you say?!"

"I will join the marines and fight pirates like you!"

"Do you have any idea on what you just said?!"

"I know what I said! I don't regret one word. I'll join the marines and put you behind bars where you belong!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Alvin lifted his mace into the air with and readied herself to smash Coby's head.

_'__I did it! I can't believe I did it and I don't feel any regret! No regrets! No regrets! No regerets!'_ Coby closed his eyes, ready for the pain when Luffy interfered.

"Spoken like a true Marine." She stepped in front of Coby and bent her knees into a ready stance, preparing for the coming attack. Alvin saw her move but didn't stop the swing of his mace, he would kill both of these insolent fools with one smash.

Just as the steel mace came into contact with Luffy's head it stopped. Alvin stared in shock at the skinny girl and watched as a grin split her face before she pushed herself up to her full height, causing the mace to rebound off of Luffy's head. The strength of the rebound forced Alvin back onto his ass almost 3 feet away.  
>Alvin, Coby, and the remaining pirates stared at the young girl in shock as she did a couple of squats and stretched out her legs before standing up again and tilting her hat back on her head. "That won't work on me!" She called cheerfully. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned happily over at Coby.<p>

"W-w-w-w-what what are you?" Alvin was so shocked that this little scrawny brat had forced him back! HIM! The one of the strongest pirates in the East Blue. He rose shakily to his feet. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Remember my name because I'm the girl who's going to become the Queen of the Pirates!" Then she stepped up to Alvin and pushed her arms back, palms flat. Everyone watched in shock as her arms began to stretch, easily clearing the end of the cruise ship.

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Her arms shot back towards her body and she pushed both palms forward into Alvin's gut, sending the overweight pirate flying off the ship and into the distance.

Coby stared in shock at Luffy, amazed by her incredible powers. He was gaping at her as she rocked back onto her heels with a grin and judging by the looks on the faces of Alvin's former crew, he wasn't the only one rendered speechless by the crazy display of power. She twirled on one heel to face the remaining pirates, her grin lessening slightly.

"Hey, you pirate guys!" she sweetly called out to the remaining pirates.

"Y-yes?" the crew flinched in fear when Luffy addressed them, pointing over to Coby.  
>"Get Coby a boat because he's leaving and is going to become a Marine and none of you are going to stop him, got it?" She gave each of them a stern look, her commanding tone making her look more and more like a real Captain. The illusion was ruined however when her bright and cute smile came back, but the crew quickly followed her orders since they knew exactly what she was capable of and didn't want to get beat up by her.<p>

Coby couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment. He was finally free from that accursed brute of a pirate and his crew, ready to take his first step towards becoming a Marine, and it was all thanks to his new friend, Monkey D. Luffy.

Just then the sound of three cannons firing around Alvin's ship were heard and the ship rocked slightly, shaking both Luffy and Coby. They quickly regained their balance and saw that the cannon balls had come from three Marine ships heading their way.

"That's the Marines!" Coby stated.

"What luck, now you can finally join them!" Luffy grinned back at him as she turned to run away.

"Are you crazy?! They'd arrest me before I could join them. They'll think I'm one of the Pirates!" Coby hurriedly followed Luffy before he was thrown to jail.

Meanwhile, the orange hair girl that had snuck onto Alvin's ship had stolen a boat and was tying her bags full of treasures down to prevent them from shifting. There was a loud splash next to her and a small boat with Luffy and Coby in it dropped into the water. Luffy and the girl made eye contact for a second before Coby had raised the sail and they were off.

The little boat that Luffy and Coby had taken sailed them away from where the marines were just beginning to board the cruise ship. Coby looked around them to see if any of the Marines had followed their small craft but thankfully none of them noticed their escape.

"I guess we're safe now considering no one is following us." Coby sighed with relief.

"Man that was fun, huh?" Luffy asked before laughing as if they whole thing had been a huge joke.

"Um Luffy? if you're looking for the One Piece that means you're heading to the Grand Line, right?" she with nodded at him to continue.

"You know people called it the Pirate's Graveyard!" he tried to make her understand the danger she would be putting herself into but her look said that she was determined to go, no matter what he said.

"That why I need a really strong crew to get to the Grand Line by the way that Pirate Hunter the old guy mentioned back there, what kind of guy is he?" Luffy asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Oh, you mean Roronoa Zoro. Last thing I heard that he was being held captive by the Marines at the Marine Base in Shells Town."

"So he's weak" her voice sounded disappointed.

"NO WAY, YOU'RE WRONG! HE'S AS VIOLENT AS A DEMON AND THREE TIMES AS HORRIFYING why are you asking about him anyway?"

"I figured if he was good enough he could join my crew," she smiled when she heard how good this Zoro was while Coby gaped at her because of the crazy plan.

"ARE YOU MAD?! THAT'S JUST PLAIN RECKLESS!"

"You never know. Maybe he'll jump at the chance to join me."

"HE'S A BAD ENOUGH GUY THAT THE MARINES CAUGHT HIM! NO WAY, NOT A CHANCE, THERE IS NO WAY! NO OW why did you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it." giggled Luffy.

And so, Luffy and Coby were on there way to the Marine base in Shells Town.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Marine Base, a man hung on a stake in middle of the hot blazing sun. Most people would have thought he was dead because he was slumped over and not moving, but he was actually very much alive. If you looked closely, you could see the demonic look in eyes partially hidden under a black bandana. He was truly what people called him the Demon, Roronoa Zoro.<p> 


	2. Pirate Hunter Zoro

"The weather is so nice," Luffy sighed taking a long inhale of the sweet sea air and exhaling as she watched waves gently dance around the boat.

"If we keep this up, we'll be at Shells Town in no time at all," Coby said cheerfully, glancing away from his fishing rod for a second. Fishing had always been one of his favorite activities while sailing on the open sea.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, Coby! You're really good at navigating."

"It's nothing really, this is one of the basic rules while sailing. You have to know these kinds of things. Don't you know how to, Luffy?" Coby talked as if it wasn't a big deal.

"HAHA! NOPE! I just go where the wind takes me! I'm no good at navigating." She laughed cheerfully at Coby's shocked expression.

"Why does that not surprise me..." Coby muttered. "You know if you're going to be at sea, you should probably learn this stuff. It's pretty important."

"Nah, I'll just get an awesome navigator for my crew!" Coby sighed softly, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. He opened his mouth to say something when she leaned forward.

"As soon we get to Shells Town, we'll get Zoro out of there and he can become my first crew mate! Then you can join the marines!" She laughed again, eyes glazing over slightly as she imagined it. "It's going to be awesome. He's got to be really cool if people call him a demon!" Coby sighed at her happy expression.

"This is nothing to laugh about, Luffy! I've heard Marine Base is holding the infamous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro hunted down wanted Pirates like a bloodthirsty beast on a rampage and sliced them up without hesitation. People say that he's demonic being in the shape of a human, he's been called nothing less than a living, breathing Demon in human form!" He finished with a huff and stared at Luffy, hoping that he had finally gotten his point across to her. She stared back at him seriously and nodded solemnly before turning to stare out at the ocean again, a grin fighting its way onto her face. 'Zoro, huh?'

"He sounds so cool!" she giggled. Cody teared. 'Ehh...I might as well be depating with a rock...'

At Shells Town's docking place, after Luffy and Coby had tied their boat on the post, they set off to the city in search the marine base where the great Zoro was being held prisoner.

"Luffy, this is serious! If you think this guy is just going to join you then you're out of your mind," Coby hissed as they walked through the outdoor market place.

"I haven't made up my mind yet about him joining. I have to see if he's a good guy first." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"HE'S IN PRISON BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT A GOOD GUY!" Coby sometimes wondered if this girl was just plain crazy or just plain stupid. Probably both.

Luffy then spotted some tasty pears and quickly grabbed one and took a bite before handing the vendor a berri.

"Hey, could you tell me where I can find Roronoa Zoro?" she cutley asked the vendor.

When the villagers around her heard his name they flinched in fear and began to back away from Luffy. She sweat dropped at their silly act.

"Hehe...these guys are so weird!" she giggled.

"Uhh...Luffy, maybe its best if we not mention Zoro here..." Coby muttered softly. Luffy shrugged and continued to walk through the town towards the marine base.

"C'mon let's keep heading to the Base Coby. You wanted to become a Marine, right?"

"Of course I do, Luffy, but I don't know if I'm ready just yet. From what I've heard the man in charge of this Base is named Captain Morgan and he's a very tough marine."

Once again the people around the two teens flinched at Captain Morgan's name and backed away as if expecting something to come up and kill them. Now both Coby and Luffy were sweat dropping at the villager's reactions.

"HAHAHA, this place if full of weirdos!" Luffy laughed, loving the strange reactions they kept getting if they so much as mentioned Zoro or Morgan's names. She had no clue why they were acting like this but it sure was entertaining.

"I don't get it..." Coby wondered, scratching his head. "I understand if they're afraid of Zoro but why did they flip when I mentioned the Marine Captain's name too? I have bad feeling about this." What he said was true. People shouldn't be afraid of the marine leader that kept them safe from pirates. He ran the city and protected them...right?

"Maybe they did it for fun," Luffy replied, shrugging.

"And how does that made any sense?"

Before Luffy could reply, she stopped walking when the had arrived at the marine base and now stood in front of a giant steel door with the word Marine printed on it in large white letters. A large white and blue painted wall stretched as far as they could see on either side and Luffy let out an impressed whistle. "This place is huge!"

Coby could feel the tears welling at the corners of his eyes, he had finally made it. "I'm finally here. 'sob' This is where we part ways. 'sob' I know we haven't spent much time together but I."

"Where are the foot holds on this thing?" Coby stopped in midsentence when he noticed Luffy had walked off and start climbing the wall beside the large steel gates.

He was just plain shocked.

"LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"So where this Demon guy?" She ignored him and glanced around the large open plaza, arms resting on top of the thick wall.

"I don't think they would keep him out in the open. They probably put him in some underground prison or."

"Found him!" Luffy cheered. "I'm going to get closer look." She jumped down from the wall and sprinted further left along it so she could take a closer look at Zoro. Coby was frozen in shock for a few seconds but quickly recovered and followed Luffy. She scrambled up the wall and Coby followed, wanting to see if she was right. Sure enough, Zoro stood outside of the base in the blazing heat, arms and stomach tied to a wooden cross and head bent.

"That's him, right Coby?" she asked, nudging the pink haired boy with a carefree smile plastered on her face. Coby couldn't reply, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, because he was shaking like a leaf and too afraid to make out a word. He was in the presence of a Demon, the man tied to the post for the world to see was the great Pirate Hunter. Roronoa Zoro...

'That that haramaki. There is no doubt about Roronoa Zoro." He whispered shakily.

"I bet if I untie those ropes he can be free, right?" Luffy said thinking outloud.

"DON'T BE STUPID! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US BOTH IF WE LET THIS GUY ESCAPE!"

"Ah don't worry about a thing. I'm strong, remember? I can protect us," She giggled then turned and grinned at him.

'She's lost her mind!' I think she had to have a mind in order to lose it, Coby...

"Hey, you two," A gruff, deep voice echoed from the plaza and Coby panicked because Roronoa Zoro was speaking to them.

"You're an eyesore. Get lost," his tone was low and angry with a glare that would make the most evil creatures run away in fear.

"AHHHH! Luffy trust me, there is no way you can survive with a crew member like him!" Before he could say anything else to try and dissuade her a ladder came out of nowhere and smacked against the wall. A young girl with black eyes and brown hair in pigtails climbed up the ladder made a 'shush' sound at them gesturing for them to keep quiet. She glanced around the plaza to see if there was anyone there and once she saw it was clear she climbed down using a rope and ran toward Zoro, a bag clasped in one hand. When Coby saw her running toward Zoro, he panicked.

"AHHH! Luffy! We've gotta save her before the Marines spot her or she gets killed by the Demon himself." but Luffy wasn't paying attention to Coby, she was watching the little girl, wanting to see what she was going to do.

Once the girl neared him she slowed and gave him a sweet smile. Unlike the others, she didn't appear to be frightened of Zoro.

"What do you want?" he was clearly annoyed that the little girl was stupid enough to barge into the Marine Base.

"I thought you might be hungry now so I made some Rice Balls."

"Do you have a death wish kid? Scram!"

"But, you haven't eaten anything in a long time so I decided to make you some lunch. Here." She held up two Rice Balls wrapped in wax paper, showing them off. "It's my first time, but I think they turned out ok." Zoro was stunned at the girl's generous offer. He looked at the round Rice Balls that she held up, he really was hungry, but quickly pushed the thought of food aside and said.

"Listen kid, I'm not hungry so stop irritating me and beat it."

"But."

"I SAID BEAT IT, KID!" he raised his tone in an attempt to scare her off but that didn't work either. He turned as he heard the door to the base slide open and a weird looking guy walked out, flanked by his two Marine guards. The weird boy was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head. He wore a snappy violet colored uniform with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully you know." He walked towards the two with a smug look on his face the two bodyguards trailing behind. Luffy watched as Zoro's expression darkened when he saw the newcomer.

"Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this ordeal well, don't you agree?"

"Who the weird looking guy?" Luffy asked with curiosity.

"Ah thank goodness, he's a Marine, maybe everything will be alright now."

"Oh! Looky here, some tasty Rice Balls." The blonde boy stepped up to the young girl and snatched the Rice Ball out of her hand before taking a large bite out of one.

"HEY! They're not for you!" As she said that the weird boy's face turned green and he spit the chewed up Rice Ball onto the ground and grimaced in disgust.

"They're packed with sugar?! You're supposed to use salt, you idiot!"

"But I.I thought it would taste better with sugar..." she sniffed. Then to everyone's surprise, the boy snatched the last Rice Ball from her hand and threw it on the ground before smashing it with his foot.

"No stop, stop it!" the poor girl cried out, tears dripping down her cheeks as she watched her hard made Rice Balls be ruined. Coby and Luffy watched the scene before them, shock evident on their faces.

"That' 's just horrible." Coby shook his head sadly. He couldn't believe that this man was so heartless toward a little girl. Luffy's expression was strangely blank.

Once the boy finished smashing the Rice Balls which were now ruined and muddy, the poor girl fell to her knees and cried. All her hard work spoiled by that mean boy.

"But I 'hic' worked so hard to 'hic' to make those..."

"Well too bad! I guess you didn't read the notice posted over there." He pointed to a small sign that was near the entrance. "Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed! Signed by Marine Captain Morgan." The poor girl began to shake harder.

"HEHEHE it seem even little brats fear my Daddy!"

"His daddy?" Luffy's eyes widened slightly when the weird kid mentioned his father who just happened to be the Captain of this base.

" guy's father is Captain Morgan." Now Coby was even more worried for the girl's safety since this cruel boy was practically the second in command after his father. Then the boy turned his head to one of the Marine guards and said.

"You! Toss this kid over the wall right now." the Marine flinched at his order.

"But s-sir, she's just a child." The boy's eyes narrowed and he reached out and grabbed the Marine's shirt in a vice grip and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I said, throw her over the wall, soldier! If you don't obey my orders, I'll tell my Father!" The marine flinched again knowing that if he disobeyed the Marine Captain's son he'd be killed for sure.

"Y-yes sir. I'll do it." The boy let go of the Marine with a small nod of satisfaction. The marine felt a heavy guilt settle in his stomach when he saw the girl's frightened face, but what choice did he have?

"I'm really sorry, just curl into a ball, okay?" he whispered to her so that boy wouldn't hear him. The little girl did what he said and just like that he threw her over the wall, thinking she'd have a hard landing, but Luffy jumped after the girl and stretched out her arms to pull the smaller body to her chest before wrapping herself around the girl and bracing for an impact against the dirt ground. She hit hard and bounced slightly before coming to a halt and carefully unwrapping herself.

'Ugh, so much for the perfect landing...' she chuckled to herself.

"Thank you, miss." The little girl whispered, hands gripping at Luffy's red vest.

"Luffy! Are you two okay? I can't believe that wretched man would do something so horrible. Are you two hurt?" Luffy let Coby inspect the girl resting in her lap for any signs of injury while she looked at the wall of the base wondering what was happening over there.

On the other side of the wall, the boy laughed after the girl was thrown like it was a joke to him. Zoro cursed him silently, damning that cowardly boy to hell for his heinous act towards a little girl. Then the boy turned his head to face Zoro.

"HEHEHE still stubborn to stay alive, are we Zoro?"

"That right, I'll make it through the month without any problem," Zoro said confidently, a dark grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, good luck with that..." The boy turned to leave but before that he kicked at Zoro's right abdomen hard, causing the pirate hunter to clench his teeth. Zoro wouldn't let him see the pain that kick had caused him to satisfy his sick desire for control. After a second the boy snorted and left, his marines following behind him.

"Just you wait. I'll survive the next ten days and win that bet," Zoro grunted, but he made sure to hide his pain. He couldn't help but feel the soreness of the wound on his stomach that the boy had aggravated.

Back with the others, Coby made another check up on the girl to double check that she wasn't hurt and sighed in relief when he noticed that she didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Thank goodness you're not hurt. How could that man be so heartless? Hey Luffy, what should we." But when he turned around Luffy was nowhere in sight.

"What did she go?"

Back with Zoro, he was glad the pain has subsided but the throbbing muscles in his side had swollen and would cause even more pain after he was freed from this bind if it was not treated soon.

He opened his eyes with a sigh to see the shadow of a person on the ground in front of him and when he looked up he saw a girl, a pretty girl at that.

Zoro took his time to study her, she seemed to be about seventeen years old with light tan skin. Her body was well built but still quite slim and frail looking. Her face oval-shaped and framed by silky black hair held in place by her straw hat. And her eyes were a dark color and deep within was curiosity and sweetness. Zoro had a hard time looking at her straight on. Also because he was in pain.

Luffy cocked her head in a questioning manner. She had kept hearing from everyone that he was a demon but as she stared at him, all she could see was an average sized, muscular man, bundled up with a green haramaki over his hips, black trousers tucked inside black boots and a plain white shirt with the top three buttons undone. He had three identical golden earrings on his left earlobe that tinkled when he moved and at that moment Luffy came to the conclusion that Zoro was just a normal human being.

"So I hear you're a bad guy," she asked the first question that came to her mind and when

Zoro recognized the voice he scowled in annoyance.

"You're still here."

"You're stuck there for all the world to see, are you really that strong?"

"Shut up!" he hissed. She sighed and stepped a little closer to Zoro holding her hat in her hands.

"If I were you I'd have starved to death in three days," she said, grinning happily.

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have, which is why I'll survive this I swear!" He promised, mouth curved in a smirk that said he was determined to win and confident enough to do it. Luffy seemed impressed by his resolve and giggled at him slightly which made Zoro blush a little, much to his frustration.

"You're so weird." She was about to leave when Zoro stopped her.

"Hold on! Strawhat, could that up for me?" He eyed the muddy Rice Ball with a hungry look and she cocked her head to the side and picked up the muddy grains off the ground.

"You're gonna eat this?" she questioned.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, KID!" He yelled back in irritation.

She stared at him in surprise but shrugged it off and brought the muddy Rice close to his mouth. Zoro was surprised that she would come so close to him when she could've thrown it to his mouth. Didn't she know who he was? He shook his head, he was far too hungry to be thinking right now, and took bite of the grain on her palm, getting the entire thing in his mouth in one swoop and gulping it down before spitting out some of the mud from his mouth.

"I told you so~" she pouted.

"It was good, tell the girl I said thanks." His tone was soft and there was a hint of kindness in his voice. Luffy smiled at him, she knew he wasn't that bad of a guy, then she heard a grunt coming from Zoro that sounded like he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" She didn't know why but when she saw him flinch in pain, she became worried. Even though she had only known him for two minutes she knew, Zoro was special and he would be part of her crew, and a good captain takes care of her nakama.

"It's nothing, ." The frown she gave him said she didn't believe him, and her eyes scanned over his body, determined to find out what was causing him pain. She quickly took notice of a fresh dirt outline of a footprint on his right abdomen which had to be the source of his pain and she quickly rolled the shirt upward to see a very swollen and bruised patch of skin.

"HEY! HEY! What are you doing?" Zoro didn't know why he panicked like that but he knew he didn't want this girl to see him in his current state..

"I'm sorry," Luffy apologized, thinking that his reactions were caused by pain from his injuries. She brushed a strand of hair over her ear. She scrambled quickly up the ledge before turning back towards Zoro and waving goodbye, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"My name is Luffy, by the way!" And then she was gone, and Zoro blinked in slight confusion over the actions of the strange girl.

"Really! He ate it all?!" The little girl exclaimed, clapping her hands with glee.

Coby and Luffy had walked her back to town at the girl's, whose name was Rika, insistence. She was smiling happily, overjoyed to hear that her new friend Zoro had eaten her home-made rice balls.

Luffy nodded, sporting her own grin. "Yep, he ate every last grain there was."

"Oh that wonderful!" Rika happily said.

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is." Coby wondered aloud, thinking it silly that the pirate hunter's whole reputation might just be built off the rumors of scared people.

"NO, he is not!" Rika shouted, turning to face Coby. ".he's a really good person got punished for helping us." Her happy expression faded into a sad look.

"Could you please tell us what exactly happened here." Luffy asked Rika as softly as she could in an effort to calm the upset girl. Rika took a deep breath and told both Coby and Luffy what had happened two weeks ago.

"It's that stupid Helmeppo's fault! He is the son of Captain Morgan."

*Flashback*

"Step aside, step aside. Make way for my beautiful pet doggy," Helmeppo crowed while walking with his sword on his shoulder and his beloved pet down the town's main market street, two Marine guards following a short distance behind him.

But his pet was not really a doggy but in fact a fully grown orange wolf with beady yellow eyes and sharp fangs. The people in the market quickly scatter around like frightened mice as the wolf strolls on the street freely.

"And if anyone doesn't move, I'll have my Father execute you all! HAHAHA!" Helmeppo threatened the people constantly and always got away with everything he did.

The wolf pushed its nose into a swinging door that led to the restaurant that Rika's Mother owned and operated.

The customers inside let out shrill screams as the wolf leaned over their plates and grabbed at whatever he wanted.

Angry, Rika grabbed the broom she had been cleaning with and smacked the wolf over the head, trying to make him leave.

"Stop it, you mean old thing."

"You, little girl, is there some kind of problem with the way my beloved doggy is behaving?" Helmeppo smirked at the girl daring to try and scare his doggy.

"Rika! Get away from that thing!" Rika's Mother cried out, worried for her daughter's well being but it was too late because the hungry wolf had taken notice of Rika and jumped at her as if to eat her.

The little girl screamed in fear, thinking that she was going to die, but before the wolf could reach her, it was hit by a wooden chair hard on the head which killed it instantly.

Helmeppo screeched like a little girl when he saw his pet lying dead and Helmeppo and everyone in the restaurant turned to stare at the man that dared kill Helmeppo's pet wolf.

"Who the hell are you?.wait, you're. you're that Pirate Hunter, Zoro..!" He knew he recognized that bandana and the three katanas, he was the man known throughout the East Blue sea, the great Roronoa Zoro.

"And if I am?" Helmeppo held his sword tightly in his hand trying to look heroic and fierce but failing miserably when his legs shook in fear.

"What's a Pirate Hunter like you doing here in the first place?!"

"Can it and let me finish my meal in peace," said Zoro as he took a big bite of his piece of meat.

Helmeppo charged at Zoro trying to kill him but Zoro was too quick, he dodged his attack then kicked the idiot's sword through the roof and punched Helmeppo in the face.

He drew his own sword and pointed on Helmeppo's face, causing the wimpy man to make a screech that you could have mistaken as a girl crying for help.

"You're getting on my nerves, pal." To prove that point his face was hooded and the scary look reminded people that Zoro was known as the demonic being.

Helmeppo felt the cold, hard steel near his face that looked sharp enough to cut a rock, and quickly thought of an idea.

"Hahaha, you do realize that if my Dad finds out about this he will surely execute the girl and her Mother." Helmeppo smirked when he saw the look on Zoro's face, he had guessed right and now he had the pirate hunter right where he wanted him.

"So, what you do say to make a deal between men." He got up from the ground and stared at Zoro face to face.

"In place of the kid and her Mom, we string you up instead 's say one month. If you survive for one month I will be so kind as to let you and the women live. So what you say, hm?"

They stare at each other in silence for what seems like half a minute before Zoro sighs and lays down his sword on the table.

"Then one month it is."

*End Flashback*

"It's been almost three weeks since that day. Helmeppo keeps beating him and punching him while he's tied up, he's being so unfair and I... 'sob' I don't know how to help him! 'sob'"

Then all of a sudden Luffy, Coby, and Rika heard a sudden crash coming from a building near them.

They all ran straight to where the sound was coming from and find out it's coming from Rika's restaurant.

Luffy shoved the doors open to see Helmeppo destroying the tables and the plates. Then he got tired of storming around the building and sat himself down on one of the chairs, placing his white shoes on top of plates full of fruits.

"Hm, I'm hungry. Bring me whatever you got and keep the check for yourselves! HAHA, and bring me a bottle of one of your best Moon Shines or whatever crap you serve here." Rika's Mother nodded silently and did what she was told while the customers could do nothing but watch helplessly, among them a familiar orangette hair girl in the back holding a drink. Rika's Mother poured the drink for Helmeppo and quickly handed it over to him.

"You know, I'm bored out of my mind. I'm trying to think up something to do, but maybe if I execute Zoro tomorrow. That would be fun, right? HAHAHAHA!"

Something inside Luffy snapped like twig at Helmeppo's words. She didn't know why she was suddenly seeing red but that cowardly man had just made one fatal mistake. Her hands clenched into tight fists and she quickly stormed towards the blonde man, and slammed her fist into his face, the blow powerful enough to send him flying into the wall. As he slid to the ground he began to wail, the sound almost like a 4 year old girl who had skinned her knee and everyone gaped at the teenage girl's actions.

"You. you just hit me! And you ruined my clothes," Helmeppo yelled at her while his holding his nose, tears dripping down his cheeks. Luffy could feel her anger rising again and she clenched her fists even tighter, left hand moving to cover her right bicep in her classic pistol stance.

Coby stopped her before she could hit Helmeppo again by grabbing onto her right forearm and this seemed to calm her a little but she still glared down at the whining boy angrily.

"Luffy, stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

"This guy must pay." She muttered.

"YOU BITCH! You just hit me and made me wet! I'm Captain Morgan's son you know?!" Helmeppo yelled.

"I don't care who you are!" Luffy exclaimed angrily.

"YOU'LL CARE WHEN MY FATHER EXECUTES YOU FOR THIS!" He screamed back with teary eyes.

"Why don't you fight your own battles, you coward?" The customers watched the screaming match going on between the two teens with faces of apprehension.

"Stop it Luffy! Why are you trying to get on the Marine's bad side?!" Coby asked, trying to pull Luffy back.

"I have made up my mind, , Zoro is going to join my Crew!" Luffy's tone was cold and serious and left no doubt in his mind that there was nothing he could do to change her mind.


	3. The Wrath of Captian Morgan

Inside the walls of the marine base, a man sat on his comfortable chair in his office, inhaling his favorite cigar and admiring the view of his city. The man's aura held power and authority but in spite of that he was greedy, frightful, and unjust.

His name was Marine Captain Morgan, the very one that citizens and marines feared. Even his appearance was frightening, he was a very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a jaw made of actual steel.

"I feel great," Morgan said to the marine who stood by the door. The marine quickly saluted his Captain.

"Yes sir, right you are, sir."

"And yet the taxes we collected don't even compare to my sheer degree of greatness." His voice was cocky as he glared at the box of berris in front of him.

"Yes, it is true sir. I guess the citizen's wallet aren't very deep these days, sir," said the saluted Marine trembling in terror, fearing that the captain would get angry at him because the taxes were lower than the day before.

When Morgan noticed that he'd most likely go the person's house with the lowest toll and they will be accused for treason against the marines and be executed on the spot to show an example to the townsfolk.

"The issue at hand is the level of respect for me. Wouldn't you agree, soldier?" It wasn't a question answer, more of a command, agree or die.

Before the soldier could answer him, the office door burst open and a weepy and fuming Helmeppo ran in.

"Daddy, there is someone I want you to slaughter and I want it done NOW!"

*Flashback*

Two children are competing against each other using only Kendo sticks. One is a girl with short dark blue hair and dark brown eyes using the traditional one sword style.

The other is a young version of Zoro using two Kendo sticks.

The girl struck Zoro with a powerful slash sending both of his kendo sticks flying and knocking Zoro to the ground ending the duel.

"You're weak, Zoro. nothing ever changes," said the girl smirking in victory.

*End Flashback*

Zoro gasped himself awake and took a deep breath because it had only been a dream, a remnant of his past.

He glanced around the empty plaza, relieved to see that no one was around there to give him his afternoon beating. Then he began to sulk because of the over-bearing heat burning down on him, with no sign of ending and the lack of food was not helping his already failing body.

'I can't die here…I made a promise to her! I can't afford to die in place like this,' he grunted in irritation, when he spotted a shadow on the ground he glanced up to see the same black hair girl from earlier.

"Ugh, you again? Don't you have better things to do than hang around here," Zoro asked annoyed

"I'll help you escape if you promise to join my Crew," said Luffy crossing her arms over her chest, well...tecnically under.

"Your WHAT?!" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm running a Pirate Crew and I'm looking for people to join up." As Luffy said that Zoro let out a snort. That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"No way. I'd never stoop so low as to join a Pirate Crew. Especially if it's run by a girl captain. Screw that."

After he said it he felt a sudden rush of guilt that he couldn't quite place as Luffy frowned and placed both her hands on her slim hips.

"And what's wrong with being a Pirate, huh?"

"They're all low life criminals and why in the seven hells would I want to join your Crew?!"

"Uh c'mon!" She whined. "Everyone already thinks that you're some vicious criminal who is only out for blood."

"People can say whatever they want about me but…I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret." Then he smirked and continued.

"I'll make through this challenge and then I'll accomplish what I want."

"Yeah, that great but…I've already decided that you are going to join my crew~" she singsonged, the bright smile returning to her face.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I also heard you're one of the best Swordsmen in the East Blue."

"Well…I am, but that idiot Captain's son took my swords away." He muttered this last part under his breath. He hated when he showed weakness, especially in front of a girl.

"Then I'm just gonna have to get it back for you." she giggled.

"What?!" He was stunned that this girl would do that for him but then Luffy's eyes twinkled with mischief and she continued.

"But if you want your sword back, you'll just have to join my Crew.~" She smiled.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" He never would've guessed that this young girl could be so…so crazy! And stupid!

Luffy giggled and turned to run in the direction of the Base.

'She really is going to bust in' but he quickly realized that the girl had started running the wrong way.

"Hey, genius! You're going the wrong way!" Luffy froze mid-step and made an "oops" sound, then giggled.

Zoro sighed in exasperation before glancing back up to see her suddenly stretch her arms forward hands gripping onto the top of the wall, over 20 feet away. Suddenly she was gone, arms pulling her forward at an incredible speed and launching her up and into the air. Zoro gaped after the flying girl, mind trying to process what had just happened in front of him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Did she…stretch?…what the hell is this chick!?"

Meanwhile, at the top of the marine base, Captain Morgan had ordered his men to lift a gigantic statue of himself onto the roof of the central tower as a final touch to demonstrate his power. Geez...this guy is concieted.

"Well, Daddy?! Aren't you going to do anything?! That bitch just hit me in public!You've never hit me, why should she?!" Helmeppo stood near his father, whining and demanding like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten his way.

"Do you have any remote idea why I never hit you?…well?!" Morgan asked his son, the words almost a hiss as he glanced to the side to glare at the blonde boy.

"Uuhhh…is it because you love me, Dad?" Helmeppo replied in a whisper.

"…No. It's because," Without waning Morgan turned on the ball of his foot and slammed his fist into Helmeppo's face, sending his son flying into the wall.

Helmeppo groaned as he sank to the ground, this hit was much worse than how the girl had struck him earlier.

"Because you're a stupid fool who is not worth hitting," He brought out his right arm from behinf his back, showing that in place of his arm, was a large ax, the handle of which seemed to go straight through to his elbow. Then he used the tip of his ax to lift Helmeppo off of the ground.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. The only great one around here is the man you call your Father." Then he tossed his son onto the ground with a "thud".

"Which reminds me…I heard a rat snuck into the crucifixion yard?"

"Uh yes, that right. The little girl, but I already dealt with her." Helmeppo commented, waving his hand dismissively.

"I hope that means kill." All of the marines on the roof, and even Helmeppo were shocked to hear this cold-hearted statement from their leader; suggesting that they kill a child.

"Wha… what, no?! I didn't kill her, she's just a kid...!" said Helmeppo.

Helmeppo may be a rotten, stupid, spoiled kid but he wasn't a murderer. Morgan gave his son a disproved look before he turned to his lieutenant.

"You! Go find this girl and kill her."

"Sir, you can't be serious! She's just a little girl, sir."

"I don't care if she's a child or not, when I give you an order soldier, I expect you to follow it! Now go to town, find her, and kill her!"

"No sir, I won't do it!" the Lieutenant mustered his courage and stood tall, staring down Morgan to show that he wouldn't do such a terrible thing.

Everyone couldn't believe he had the balls to talk back to Captian Morgan, so they all nervously waited to see what would happen next.

Morgan glared darkly at the man who dared to defy him and without warning struck down the lieutenant using his ax hand and making him fall to the ground dead.

Helmeppo was petrified to see that his Father had just killed one of his own men.

"YOU… YOU KILLED HIM!"

"My strength is what I used to rise to the rank of Captain. Listen carefully, in this world what matters the most is strength. Which means being the Captain of this Base and the highest ranking officer, I'm the most superior person as far as I can see. I do everything right, am I correct men?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" all the Marines saluted their Captain with a new found fear for the larger man.

"Let's put killing the of this girl on hold…for now and behold the greatest symbol of my unending authority!" Morgan stared at the rising statue with satisfaction. Once it was in place it would grant him more power and respect throughout the town and then the world.

"It took years to complete it and now here it is. Now men! STAND IT UP, DISPLAY MY GREATNESS FOR ALL TO SEE!" Once that was said his men proceed to heave the heavy statue of Captain Morgan with slow and even pulls.

Meanwhile, Luffy had been running around everywhere, searching for that Helmeppo guy for what seemed to her like forever now and there was still no sign of him anywhere. Not to mention, she hadn't seen a single marine the entire time.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone went off to?" She stopped and tilted her head, confused at the lack of people and was able to hear a faint shouting coming from the top of the large central tower. "Maybe there?" She glanced up to the top and took two steps back before launching her arms up and propelling herself up the tower with a shouted, "Gum-Gum Rocket!"

As the men heaved the statue up the side of the base one of the men was unfortunate enough to slip and accidentally scratch the statue's hand on a light post. The Marine tried to apologize profusely to Captain Morgan countless times but the Captain wasn't hearing any of that. He raised his ax-hand, ready to strike down the marine for committing 'treason' but stopped when he saw a large object suddenly fly up past the tower. It looked almost like a large bird but upon inspection he saw that it was actually a... GIRL?!

"What is that?!" one of the Marine yelled in surprise as Luffy shot past them.

"Ahh! Too high! Too high!" She shrieked stretching an arm to grab onto one of the ropes holding up the statue. She used the rope to pull herself to safety, landing easily on the roof but upsetting the balance of the marines trying to lift the statue. They tried to correct the sudden change in weight and balance but it was already too late. The force of the statue caused it to hit the edge of the roof and crack in half, sending the top part down into the back training yard, hitting the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

Everyone gawked at the young girl casually dusting herself off, gazes shifting between her, the bottom half of the statue, and Captain Morgan. They were shocked to see that the Captain's custom statue had been completely ruined by one scrawny little girl. Luffy laughed nervously as she noticed the mess she has made.

"Hehehe, sorry…about that." She scratched the back of her head embarrassed as she tried to apologize but Morgan was too angry to hear her measly excuses.

"SEIZE HER AND HOLD HER DOWN SO I CAN KILL HER MYSELF!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"THAT'S HER DADDY! SHE'S THE BITCH WHO HIT ME!"

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

When Helmeppo saw the girl come running towards him he shrieked in terror and tried to back away but Luffy had already caught him and in a choke hold and started to drag him towards the roof entrance.

"DO NOT LET THAT GIRL ESCAPE!" Morgan yelled at his men as they began to chase after the small girl.

"Sir! There appears to be someone trespassing in the crucifixion yard!" one of the men yelled.

He looked down to see a pink haired boy running toward the strung-up Pirate Hunter.

"I'm surrounded by traitors...!" He grunted.

Luffy had been dragging Helmeppo through the halls of the large facility, trying to get the location of Zoro's sword out of him and she was starting to get impatient.

"Okay, so tell me where Zoro's sword is right now!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU 'AH' STOP DRAGGING ME! PLEASE!"

Luffy slid to a stop and grasped the front of his shirt, staring at the whiny blonde.

"Fine, which way is it?" she asked him,

"In my room. We just passed it, behind you on the left."

"What?! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She sighed in annoyance. "Now we have to go all the way back. You're so stupid." She pouted.

He sweatdropped, looking at the strange girl. 'Yes...I'm the stupid one...'

Luffy turned back to head for the right room when she notice three marines blocking her path.

"STOP! Don't move! The leader of the three shouted as they all pointed their guns at her.

"Uhm...No thank you. but…you can try shoot me if you want," as she said that she put Helmeppo in front of her as a shield.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" When Helmeppo screamed like a maiden in distress, Luffy took the opportunity to run passed the Marines and into Helmeppo's room.

Back at the crucifixion platform, Coby was trying to help Luffy out by unbinding the ropes holding Zoro to the post so he could escape out of town. That would hopefully get Luffy out of the line of fire, at least.

"You have to get out of here, Zoro, and fast," Coby said, fingers dancing over the small knots.

"That manic is going to kill you for what you're doing right now."

"No, I can't just leave you here. I can't stand the way the marines are behaving anymore, a true marine should be honorable!" Coby was really upset to see the way the marines had been acting. Fraidy-cats that couldn't do anything to stop the tyrant that was Captain Morgan. They were supposed to be brave!

"Look kid, I can't leave. I got ten days left and then I…"

"Well not quite." Coby cut in. "They're going to execute you tomorrow."

"…What?!" Zoro couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement, he planned on killing you from the start. This made Luffy really angry, so she knocked him out."

"She…did that…for me?" He felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and gratefulness for Luffy's actions.

"Now the Marines are mad and are dead serious on catching her. I'm not asking you to become a pirate or anything like that but I hope you'll help her because you have a lot of strength you can offer."

Zoro didn't know what to say, his mind was on overdrive. If Helmeppo killed him it would break his promise and that annoying girl, Luffy, was risking her life to help him, a stranger she barely knew.

"Luffy is the only one who can save you from your execution…and of course you're the only one who can save her from a very similar fate." As soon as the last words left Coby's mouth Zoro knew what he had to do.

"End of the line!" Both Zoro and Coby turned their heads and gasped in surprise at the line of marines, led by Captain Morgan, who were aiming their weapons at the two boys.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you both to die where you stand!"

Luffy had finally found Helmeppo's room. She stared around the pink, frilly room, covered in girly fashions and sighed. She thought it was kinda cute "So where is Zoro's sword?" "Over there...by the window."

She dropped Helmeppo onto the carpet and quickly scanned the room to find Zoro's sword and indeed it was by the window, but she was confused because there was two other swords. Luffy became quite confused.

"What the..? Hey weirdo, which one of these is Zoro's?" She stretched her arm to grab at Helmeppo's shirt but quickly noticed that he was out cold. She shrugged in resignation and dropped Helmeppo back onto the ground before walking towards the bookshelf to grab the three swords.

As she passed by the window she glanced outside to see that both Zoro and Coby were surrounded by marines. She quickly opened it, prepared to jump to their rescue when she heard Morgan speak.

"I've seen you pull some interesting moves around here. Is this some kind of poor attempt at overthrowing me! Did you plan this with that straw-hat girl!?" Morgan growled.

"Tsk, I always fight alone like a real man. Not like a coward who hides himself behind walls of expendable cronies."

"HAHA!" Morgan let out a loud laugh at that. "Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong Swordsman but under my rule you're nothing but a rat that need to be exterminated. TAKE AIM, MEN!"

Morgan's men took their positions waiting for their Captain's order to fire and Zoro could do nothing but stand there and face down death.

Up in the bedroom, Luffy gasped and quickly strapped the three swords to her back before grabbing the window sill and stepping back, stretching herself like a slingshot. "Gum-Gum... ROCKET!" She screamed, launching herself out the window and towards the plaza where her nakama and friend were in trouble.

"FIRE!"

Luffy landed on the ground between Zoro and the marines with a thud. The guns had already been fired and were now aiming right at Luffy.

"LUFFY! NOOOOO!" Coby screamed.

"LUFFY!" then Zoro yelled too.

"STRAW HAT!"

Luffy quickly stood and spread out her arms, making herself as wide of a target as she possibly could. As the bullets struck her back, they sank into her skin, stretching it forward and out, the bullets continuing to follow their trajectory as if she wasn't even there.

After a second the skin covered bullets slowed to a stop and froze, before ricocheting back through her body and into the marines who had fired them.

Everyone was rendered speechless by the girl who had suddenly appeared from the sky and reflected their own bullets back at them. Luffy began to laugh, the sound loud and joyous.

"That…won't work on me, because I'm strong!"

While the Marines and Captain Morgan stared at her in shock, Coby is just relived that Luffy made it in time. Zoro stared at her in astonishment, wondering for the millionth time what was wrong with this girl.

"What the…Just who the hell are you?!"

Luffy turned her head towards Zoro and gave him her signature Monkey D. grin.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"


	4. Set Sail!

Zoro and Coby watched in horror as the marines took their aim, waiting at the command of the ruthless, tyrant Captain Morgan. Coby had started crying and was frozen in fear; he didn't want to die after finally having the courage to escape from that brute of a man, Captain Alvin. He wanted to become a marine, he didn't want to die at the hands of marines. Zoro had similar thought. He certainty didn't want to die, he had a promise to keep and if he died, he'd die as a failure. He refused to die before accomplishing his and her dream.

"FIRE!" as Morgan shouted, the Marines pulled the trigger and everything seemed to move in slow motion. As the bullets left the barrels, a girl dropped from the sky, right in the direction of the shots, standing to shield the two original targets from harm. As the bullets ricocheted, the girl straightened her hat and began to laugh, a wide and bright smile on her face.

"That won't work on me!" She giggled. "I told you I was strong." Then she began to laugh harder, bending over at the waist as she clutched her stomach, laughing like an insane person, because she was one.

In all their years of hardship and experiences, the marines had never seen such a power display from one so small and...girlish (not trying to be feminist)right in front of their eyes. Morgan was the only one who didn't seem to be fazed, but Zoro wasn't doing much better than the marines, his eyes wide and face showing a mixture of shock, disbelief, amazement, and slight anger for the fact that she scared him half to death. He didn't know why he cared so much. They had only known each other for a not even half a day and he had already thought that he was going to lose her. But this crazy, aggravating girl had some sort of insane ability that can protect her from anything and she hadn't told him!

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAT?!" Zoro shouted at her. Luffy turned her head to Zoro and softened her manic smile.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"

"You're gonna be Queen of the Pirates? Yeah right, you're even more crazy than I thought; do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked. He was even more worried now. Was this girl crazy or was she totally insane? Probably both...and stupid...

"Queen of the Pirates means Queen of the Pirates. how can it mean anything other than that?" she answered him, head tilted to the side as if the answer was as simple as that. Then Coby chuckled softly and elaborated.

"Yeah, when she first told me that, I was shocked but she's completely serious. That's how she is, of course, she has every intention of becoming Queen of the Pirates and obtaining the greatest treasure of them all, the One Piece." Zoro stared back at the small girl in shock, he respected her a little more now after learning that she was willing to die to achieve her dream. Luffy's grin widened again as Coby talked about the One Piece and even though he could respect her, Zoro still wondered if she had gotten hit on the head too many time as an infant.

He was brought back to the present when Luffy stepped in front of him and held out the three swords she had brought. "Here you go, just like I promised. There's three of them but I couldn't tell which one was yours so I brought all of them."

"All of them belong to me." Zoro explained, sighing. "I use Santoryuu, the Three Sword Style Technique."

"Ok, take them already, but just so you know if you fight with me now, the government will consider you a villain. So it's either that or get killed by the marines, execution style." Luffy stared at him seriously, and Zoro snorted.

"What are you, the Devil's daughter? It doesn't matter because if I don't choose your side I'll be dead on these sticks, so let's do it." Then he smirked darkly, a face that could make anyone cry like a tiny school girl but seemed to have no effect on Luffy. She just whooped and did a small jump of joy.

"YAHOOO~ My first mate! This is going to be so awesome, thank you so~ much~!" And then she gave Zoro a big hug, eyes sparkling. Zoro was petrified for a second from the sudden cuddle and the warmth of his new captain pressed against him made him feel almost light inside. He quickly snapped out of it and glared down at her angrily.

"WILL YOU STOP HUGGING ME AND START CUTTING THESE ROPES ALREADY!" She removed herself from Zoro, giggling, and moved to do what he said. The marines just continued to stare at the trio, baffled and frightened by the girl's powers.

"What the…what is she?" one shocked Marine asked, not expecting an answer, barely even believing his eyes. "The bullets just bounced right off her."

Morgan stepped forward, supporting his large ax-hand. "The Straw Hat is no ordinary girl; she must've eaten one of those devil fruits that we've heard so much about." The marines began to whisper back and forth to each other.

"The Devil Fruit?"

"The hidden treasure of the sea!"

Morgan quickly silenced them. "The Devil Fruits, they say who ever eats one of those can gain extraordinary, other-worldly abilities. The power to breath fire, the power to cause tsunamis, rumors persist that they are many types of these Fruits but next to nothing is known about them. It is said that the secret lies somewhere in the Grand Line, and there's no doubt about it that the Straw Hat girl has shown her Devil power." While Morgan described the fruits to his men, Luffy was busy trying to untie the ropes holding Zoro to the post, and in the end only making them tighter. Both Zoro and Coby began to get more anxious and hissed at her to hurry it up.

"It doesn't matter what abilities she has, all who oppose me are traitors. If guns won't work then CHOP THEM!" Morgan shouted this order to his marines and all of the soldiers quickly drew their swords before charging at the trio. Coby began to panic even more and even Zoro was starting to get a little worried. He glanced down Luffy but the young captain didn't even seem to notice the approaching marines.

"This is actually a lot harder than it looks,: she scratched her head in confusion.

"GIVE ME MY DAMNED SWORDS NOW!"

"LUFFY!" Luffy turned to see the marines bearing down on them and reacted. Coby watched their approach with terror before closing his eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome sight. He heard a loud clanging of metal and cracked one eye curiously before gaping at the sight in front of him. Zoro was free and had stopped the coming marines with his three swords, one in each hand and the last, with the white handle, rested between his teeth. With his incredible strength, he had succeed in blocking every one of the marine's swords. Captain Morgan stared at Zoro shocked, brows furrowing and teeth grinding together in anger. Luffy had been pushed back as Zoro moved, feet tangling underneath her and sending her back onto her ass. She stared up at her first mate, amazed at his speed and power, her ever present wide smile showing him how impressed she was. Some of the marines gasped and tried to move but before they could take a single step Zoro slid his eyes to the side and said to them in his most intimidating manner.

"Make one move and you die." His expression was so dark that most of the marines had to fight the urge to drop their swords and run.

"He's so scary," one of them whispered, voice cracking with fear.

"Today I officially become a criminal for having fought the marines. So I'll become a Pirate, that I promise you…BUT, I want to let you know one thing. While I'm with you, the only thing I dedicate myself to is to fulfill my ambition." Zoro's voice was muffled by the sword in his mouth but Luffy understood him and saw in his eyes that this was important.

"Which is?" She asked, adopting her own serious gaze and nodding at him to show she would honor whatever he said.

"To be nothing less than the World's Greatest Swordsman. If something should have happen along the way that stops me from reaching my dream then you take full responsibility for it. I will ki-" He stumbled, almost hesitating, before continuing. "Afterward, you have to apologize to me directly." His tone showed that he was completely serious and his expression mirrored his tone.

"The World's Greatest Swordsman sounds good to me." Luffy nodded before continuing. "The Queen of the Pirates wouldn't have anything less than the best on her crew." Then she smiled in glee and Zoro knew that he had chosen to follow the right person.

"You've got guts for a little girl. From this point on, no matter if I'm criminal or not, my name shall spread throughout the world and to the heavens above," Zoro exclaimed.

Captain Morgan had had enough of their exchange and the lack of motion in his troops and he began to shout again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE FROZEN?! KILL THEM ALREADY! RIGHT NOW!" The marines flinched at their Captain's voice. They had completely forgotten what they were supposed to do, but Luffy was already two steps ahead of them.

"You might wanna duck, Zoro," She warned, rising to her feet. She lifted her right leg up and placed a bracing hand on it. Zoro's eyes widened in understanding and he quickly pushed back the marine's swords before dropping to his stomach.

"Gum-Gum Leg Sweeper!" She lashed out with her leg as it stretched, becoming almost like a long whip. It struck the marines Zoro had been holding back and sent them flying into the wall 10 feet away. Captain Morgan gawked in surprise to see his men defeated by a girl with just with one hit.

"Wow, that's amazing! You knocked them all down," Coby cheered as Luffy's leg snapped back into its original position; even Zoro looked impressed.

"What are you, Luffy?"

"I'm a rubber human. I ate the gum-gum devil fruit," She laughed, wiggling her leg playfully before standing straight. The marines she had hit were collapsed on the ground, groaning, and watched as the frightening girl relaxed out of a fighting stance and turned to the two others she was with. Some began to speak up, knowing there was no way they could beat them.

"Captain, we don't stand a chance against them."

"He's right, just look at them! They're insane."

"We couldn't even take on Zoro by himself."

Morgan gritted his teeth in fury and a vein began to pulse on his forehead. "This is a direct order, every Marine that just showed weakness and spoke, pull out your guns and shoot yourself. You're nothing but cowardly and incompetent soldiers who can't even carry out one simple order."

Luffy turned to glare at Morgan as she heard the order, watching some of the marines lift their guns to their heads. They had been insulted and humiliated by their commanding officer one too many times in her opinion.

"Hey Zoro? let's end this," she said sternly.

"You got it."

They both charged past the kneeling marines, ready to pound Morgan to submission. The captain saw their approach and raised his ax-hand to his chest, blocking Luffy's fist and Zoro's swords.

"Rank-less, low-life bums! You have no rights to defy my superiority. I'm Marine Captain Ax-hand Morgan," Morgan shouted as he removed his coat and threw it.

"Tsk, as if I care who you are." Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"And my name is Luffy," she said at the same time. "Nice to meet you, asshole!" Her eyes were dark with anger as she jumped back slightly. "Zoro? I've got this guy."

"Go to hell!" Morgan shouted, sweeping his ax in front of him and just missing Luffy as she jumped, one hand holding onto her hat. The swing cut the fence to Morgan's right in half, forcing Zoro to take a few steps back. In midair, Luffy straightened out of her jump and planted both feet on Morgan's face, sending the captain back onto the ground with a thud.

"The captain...!" The marines stared in shock as Morgan rose back to his feet and glared down at Luffy angrily.

"Go to HELL!" This time Morgan swept his ax in a downward motion. Luffy stepped to the side, barely missing the sharp blade, twisting her hip as she did and kicking out with her right leg. Her leg stretched into a shorter version of the whip she had used earlier and her foot hooked over Morgan's head before slamming him face first into the ground.

"He's being kicked around like a rag doll," Some of the marines whispered, watching the fight with wide eyes.

Luffy placed one foot square on Morgan's back and held him down, still glaring angrily at the larger man. "Some great marine you are. Abusing your men; ruining Coby's dream. She raised her fist to punch Morgan one last time but froze at a loud shout.

"WAIT!"

Luffy turned her head to see Helmeppo standing next to Coby, a gun pointed at the pink haired boy. She followed through with her punch, knocking Morgan out before stepping away from the marine captain.

"I SAID TO WAIT!" Helmeppo whined. "NOBODY MOVE OR I'LL KILL HIM!"

The marines stared in shock at the normally timid son of the captain, almost holding their breath as they waited to see what the girl would do. Zoro's expression was blank but he too was curious as to what Luffy would do.

"Luffy! Don't worry about me!" Coby shouted, fists clenching. "I don't want to be in your way. I'm not afraid of death!"

"QUICKLY GUYS! CAPTURE HER AND ZORO!"

Luffy removed her hat with a sigh and began to slowly walk towards Helmeppo. The marines watched her, stupefied at her actions, did she want the boy to die? Zoro just fell into step a few feet behind her. For some reason he almost knew that she would be able to save Coby.

"I SAID, STAY BACK! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" Helmeppo kept threatening Luffy as she neared him, grabbing onto Coby's arm and holding the boy tighter against himself. Finally, Luffy stopped only a few centimeters from Helmeppo, Zoro standing a few feet behind her; muscles tensed and ready for anything.

"Do you really intend to take someone's life, Helmeppo?" She asked quietly, lowering her face and letting her bangs fall into her eyes. Helmeppo opened his mouth to reply but Luffy continued talking softly.

"I don't think you can, because you've never taken someone's life before. You've always let your Father do the killing for you…isn't that right?"

"YOU'RE WRONG AND I'LL SHOW I CAN KILL HIM!" Helmeppo pressed his gun on Coby's head harder but didn't pull the trigger as if his index finger had froze.

"Helmeppo...what exactly are you going to do after you kill Coby? Do you think your Father will be proud of you, is that it? You may have many bad qualities, Helmeppo, but you are not a murderer. If you kill Coby, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Luffy's voice never changed from the soft, calm tone and she smiled sadly at the blonde boy. Helmeppo was shaking with tremors and his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffed and tried to come up with an answer but he had nothing, her words echoing through his head over and over. Did he really want to kill the boy? Would it going to prove that he was man enough for his Father to be proud of him? All his questions would forever be unanswered because…because the thought of murdering the boy made him sick. It wouldn't make him a man, it would make him…

He raised his eyes to see Luffy smiling kindly at him, her hand outstretched towards him. "Just this once, do what is right, Helmeppo. Be a better man than your father. It's going to be okay, Helmeppo, it'll be over soon. Just hand over the gun to me very slowly and this nightmare is going to end." She continued to soothe him with soft words, smile never leaving her face. Helmeppo stared at her hand, the frightened expression still on his face as everyone waited in silence to see what would happen next. Finally, to everyone's surprise, Helmeppo slowly placed his gun in Luffy's hand. The exchange seemed to take forever but she closed her fingers around it and smiled in accomplishment.

"Thank you, Helmeppo. Now this is going to hurt a little." Helmeppo didn't get chance to reply as she jabbed lightly between Helmeppo's shoulder and neck causing him collapse on the ground in a heap, freeing Coby. The pink haired boy let out a slight sigh of relief before glancing over Luffy's shoulder, eyes widening.

"LUFFY! Behind you!"

Luffy turned to see Morgan running towards her, ax-hand raised and eyes wild. "I am...the great Marine Captain Ax-hand Morgan!" His arm swung down in its arc and Luffy knew it would hit her, she didn't have time to counter-attack and if she dodged his attack would hit Coby.

Suddenly Zoro was there, swords crossed, blocking the attack, his eyes flashing with anger. With a growl he pushed Morgan back before slicing him with all three blades and knocking the marine away from his captain. With a final swing, Zoro sent Morgan crashing to the ground and everyone around knew he wouldn't be getting back up again for a while.

Luffy watched as Zoro slipped his swords back into their sheathes before facing her.

"Thank you," She whispered softly.

"I'm just doing my job…Captain," Zoro replied with a grin. Luffy grinned widely, hearing the word "Captain" from Zoro made her feel good and bubbly inside.

"Are you ok Luffy?" Coby asked worried, stepping up next to her. When she nodded happily he sighed with relief before continuing. "Thanks, Luffy. you saved my life again."

"That was nothing. You were pretty brave Coby, willing to risk your life for your friends. You're going to be one heck of Marine," she praised, smiling happily. Coby blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment as the marines threw up their hats and cheered. Morgan's reign of terror over them had finally ended! Luffy giggled and grabbed Coby's arm before pulling him into the crowd where some marines were starting to dance. She smiled back at Zoro and waved for him to join but he shook his head before smiling. He smiled, not because they won, he was smiling at Luffy. She wasn't some ordinary girl and he knew joining up with her would be one hell of an adventure. Suddenly his vision began to swim and he let out a soft grunt before falling backwards onto the ground. Both Luffy and Coby gasped with worry and quickly ran over to where Zoro lay, spread out, on his back.

"Zoro… Zoro, are you okay? What's wrong!" Coby asked panic causing his voice to crack. Zoro opened one eye slowly and glanced up at the two teens leaning over him.

"…I'm so hungry." His tone was hoarse with hunger and completely worn-out, and Luffy sat back and blinked comically before throwing her head back and laughing.

Meanwhile, outside the now "Ex"Captain Morgan's office, two Marines sat tied up, their mouths covered with cloth which muffled their curses. Within the office, the intruder is none other than the mysteries and familiar orange hair girl. She was rummaging every nook and cranny, looking for some unknown object but hadn't found it as of yet.

She cursed, she still hasn't found it, and she glanced around the room one last time to see if anything stood out, it had to be hidden in plain sight, then she spotted a safe behind some barrels.

"Jackpot," she exclaimed happily. She pushed the barrel away and bent down to place her ear to the door, intending to crack it but the door swung open on its own, surprising her. She peeked inside and smiled, the object she had been looking for, a ripped piece of a rolled map, laying inside.

"That it, the chart of the Grand Line! I knew they were hiding it in here." As she said that, she unrolled the chart to have a look but what she saw on the paper was not a chart of land and sea but a funny looking Jolly Roger with a big red nose. She gasped as she recognized the Jolly Roger.

"So it's Buggy…also known on the seas as Buggy the immortal." She clenched the paper angrily, knowing that the map of the Grand Line she had been searching for was in the hands of Captain Buggy. Going to his base of operations to steal the chart from him would be suicidal but she was willing to take that risk...she had to.

Outside Rika's restaurant, people gathered around the windows to watch as the two heroes who had saved them stuffed themselves silly on countless amounts of food.

"Oh, ah boy, am I stuffed! I haven't eaten in three weeks, I was ready to eat my own clothes." Zoro rubbed his bulging belly happily as Rika, Coby, and Rika's mom watched and laughed. Zoro had already finished five plates of the delicious homemade food while Luffy sat across from him, holding out her empty plate and asking for more.

"Hey, how the hell can you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in three weeks?" Zoro asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "Aren't girls supposed to eat light and have a good figure?"

"It's good food. I guess it just tastes good, right Coby?" Luffy said simply, digging into the fresh pile of food in front of her.

"Yeah, it's great! Thank you for the meal," Coby turned to express his gratitude to Rika's mom.

"My pleasure," She replied, cleaning a glass at the bar. "After all, you three saved this town. We owe you all a great debt." Her words echoed the sentiment that many citizens held towards the heroes of Shells Town.

"You're the coolest girl I've ever met! When I grow up I wanna be just like you," Rika said admiring her new found idol from her seat next to the she-captain.

"Thanks!" Luffy replied cheerfully. "And I'll be even cooler when I become Queen of the Pirates and finds the One Piece and, of course, get the best crew on the seas!"

"So how many crew members do you have besides me?" Zoro asked. She took a bite of a piece of steak and answered.

"Just you."

"Wait you mean its just you and…me?" he pointed at her then himself with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Yep, it just us." Luffy smiled cheerfully, taking another bite of the food.

"You know that doesn't count as a whole crew."

"So what? We're strong enough to take on anything."

"Fine. But do you at least have a decent ship?" Zoro sighed, conceding that point. They were both really strong. Luffy pointed past him, this time with her fork, and he turned to follow her line of sight to the small dingy moored at the waterfront.

"…you're kidding, right?" his voice was tinged with exasperation and he glanced back at her in disbelief.

"Nope." Luffy chuckled, popping her lips on the p sound. "But we'll have a huge ship soon, just you wait and see." She threw her arms up in the air like a happy child getting a new toy. Zoro laughed at her antics and said.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With a great big Pirate flag on top," she answered.

…

…

…THUD, Zoro sat back in his chair heavily, one hand covering his eyes.

"How I got sucked into this is beyond me."

"Don't be like that, Zoro! We'll have tons of fun and get more nakama soon," Luffy huffed, waving her fork in exaggerated motions trying to convince Zoro then she heard Rika question.

"Luffy, where will you and your crew be traveling when you leave here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're heading straight to the Grand Line!" Before Rika can utter a word, Coby spit out his juice and slammed the cup on the table before standing up and yelling.

"WHAT?! Have you completely lost it?! You CAN'T go to the Grand Line with just you and Zoro; that place is the hell of all four seas!"

"I heard about this place, but I just thought it was an awful place," said Rika, glancing at Luffy worriedly.

"It's worse than you think!" Coby cleared a space on the table and began to draw a diagram on a napkin. "As you all know, this world has two oceans. We all live on one ocean that has been separated into 4 seas. Separating the north and south seas is the current known as the Grand Line, home to the roughest seas ever found anywhere. And separating the east and west seas is an enormous land mass called the Red Line. Legend tells that there is a town placed dead center on the Red Line, right where the Grand Line cuts through it on its path. Captain Gol D. Roger sailed the Grand Line and made it past the land mass of the Red Line. He traveled to the ocean that no one has ever documented and obtained the World's greatest treasure, the One Piece and made it back out alive. Shortly after he died, but his final words said that he had hidden his treasure somewhere in the Grand Line. Ever since then, pirates have traveled to the Grand Line searching for the One Piece. Today that place is a war zone with pirates ruthlessly killing one other. People have taken to calling it the Pirate's Graveyard." he finished his lecture, a grim look on his face as he stared down at his makeshift diagram.

"Well, that too bad, because that where we're going, right Zoro?" Luffy asked, glancing at her first mate and completely ignoring the glaring threat that said they might both end up dead. Zoro just leaned back in his chair.

"I guess we have to live with it." He grinned.

"NO, you can't!" Coby shouted in panic.

"What do you care? It's not like you're coming with us," Zoro exclaimed, raising one eyebrow.

"No, but I still worry for you and Luffy. Even though Luffy and I have only known each other for a couple of days, I still consider her a friend, right Luffy?" Coby asked timidly.

"Of course we're friends. Even if we part ways we'll always be friends," she said with smile, Coby was silent for a moment then a smile spread across his face.

"When I was just a little kid I didn't have any friends, much less anyone willing to fight on my behalf, so I never tried to fight for anything myself." Coby started by telling Luffy and the others about his past life, and the time he endured alone before his eyes filled with hope and determination.

"But the two of you have taught me a lesson that couldn't have learned on my own; how to stand up for what I believe in and live my life the way I want. So, I will make my childhood dream a reality, I will join the marines!" Rika and Luffy both grinned at Coby's declaration and resolve. They were proud of him, especially Luffy, she remembered how when she first met Coby he was nothing but a stupid and useless crybaby but now... Coby has grown into the opposite of what he was before, a brave and confident boy that will one day be a fine marine. Before she can respond to him, Zoro cuts her off.

"That all well and good but…I think you should be more worried about your current situation." Coby didn't get what Zoro meant, and the swordsman sighed before continuing.

"I mean you did say you spent two years serving under Captain Alvida's Pirate ship. Even if you were a Cabin boy, there against your own will, the Marine's information gatherers are top notch. Once they find out you were one of Captain Alvida's crew they'll never let you join."

"I…I never thought of that," Coby had totally forgotten about that and Zoro was right; after spending years with Alvida as her Cabin boy, serving her… He clenched his fists, he couldn't let it end like this, not after everything that had happened so far. Suddenly a group of Marines entered Rika's restaurant startling everyone in it. One Marine stepped forward probably the next commanding officer after Morgan's defeat.

"Are you guys by any chance, Pirates?" he asked respectfully.

"You got it! Zoro is the first member of my crew so this whole thing is official now," Luffy replied, pointing happily at the swordsman.

"We appreciate what you all did to save us from the vicious tyrant Morgan who terrorized our town; however, now that we know you're both pirates, as marines we cannot sit idly by and let you do your business… Therefore you and your crew need to leave this town immediately. Out of respect for what you've done we will not report you to HQ." As he finished, Coby could hear the people of the town shouting in disapproval, stating that the marines were being unfair to them and that if it wasn't for them they would still be living in fear under Morgan's rule. Before they could protest any more, Luffy lifted a large sack filled with food over her shoulder and grinned.

"Very well. Time to go, Zoro." She turned to Rika's mother and bowed respectfully. "Thanks for the food and everything."

"Wait, you can't leave now," Rika cried, grabbing onto Luffy's shirt, saddened to see them go. Luffy nodded seriously and patted Rika's head before following Zoro to the door. She passed by Coby without a word and the pink haired boy stared at the ground, frozen in place. The new commander of the marines stared at Coby before turning to face Luffy.

"Wait, isn't he with you?" Both Zoro and Luffy halted, their hands on the door and glanced back at Coby. The she-Captain stared at Coby seriously for a minute before grinning widely and saying.

"What I can tell is what is he's been doing up to this point." Coby spun around to gape at Luffy.

'LUFFY! NOO!'

"Yeah, he was serving under this big fat lady, I think her name was Alvodo or something."

'No, if they find out that I worked under Alvida, I'll never join the Marines!'

"She used to carry this huge mace around and let me tell you, she was the nastiest woman I have ever met. For two years, this wimpy kid was her private cabin boy." Then all of a sudden Coby charged at Luffy, hand clenched and ready to punch her, to stop her from talking any more but before he could Zoro was there, blocking Coby's punch with his open palm. Zoro curled his fingers over Coby's small fist before grabbing the front of the pink haired boy's shirt with his other hand and throwing the boy back into the wall of the bar. The commander and marines were shocked to see the fearsome pirate hunter attack the poor boy and quickly stepped between them.

"That enough! It's obvious that this boy is not one of your crew so stop this fight and leave town this instant." Luffy placed her hand on Zoro's arm and he nodded before leaving the restaurant. Luffy took one last look at Coby and the boy saw a playful smirk spread across her face and he suddenly realized what they had done.

'She did it on purpose…Luffy did that just to help me out…she made me so mad that I tried to hit her. She probably would have let me punch her, but Zoro knew I'd feel terrible if I did so he stepped in to help. Even now, at the end, I'm still relying on the both of them so much. I couldn't do anything for myself, nothing's changed at all…I'm such an idiot!' With that last thought he picked himself up from the ground and faced the marine commander.

"Sir, please let me join the Marines." He begged, bowing forward in a proper military bow. "I'll cook, clean, scrub, I'll do anything you ask. I'll do anything to become a Marine." He said all of this without any signs of hesitation, he wouldn't back down, no matter what. The Commander stared at the boy, slight admiration in his eyes, and then his second in command stepped forward and whispered in his ear.

"Sir, I'm not sure if we should trust this kid. I think it might be best if we do a quick background check first," he suggests, eying Coby suspiciously.

Coby straightened up to his full height and clenched his fists at his side. "No matter what you find I'm the man who will become a Marine." Fire shone in his eyes and everyone around could tell that he was serious and dead set on doing this. He would become what he always wanted to be- a Marine, to save people and bring justice to all. Everyone stared at the boy in astonishment, then the Commander walked slowly past Coby and said.

"I can't tell you how many of our comrades have killed by Pirates over the years…but, permission to join granted." Coby smiled happily at him and turned to salute his new Commander.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Luffy were walking at a leisurely pace towards their temporary ship, both ready to set sail and begin the new adventure that awaited them.

"That was some acting you pulled back there. I won't be surprised if they see right through it." Zoro chuckled, elbowing his new captain in a teasing manner.

"Haha, I had it under control." She laughed. "You didn't have to step in back there."

Zoro just shrugged nonchalantly and she continued. "Coby should able to handle the rest on his own. I have faith in him." They stepped out onto the pier and Luffy took a deep breath of the sea air, her eyes falling shut in bliss. Zoro watched her for a second before turning away and looking out at the horizon with a sigh.

"Well, it is a fitting way to leave this place. Unable to turn back with the marines after us, and the townspeople against us. Very pirate like."

"HAHAHA, yeah it sure is," as she laughed she untied the rope that anchored their ship and let Zoro get in. She was just about to jump onto her ship when she heard Coby shout. She and Zoro both turned to see Coby, Rika, and Rika's mom standing in the distance, waving.

"Thank you so much!" Coby yelled. "You have done so much for me. More than anyone else ever has." Then he raised his hand in a traditional marine salute to Luffy.

"I never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before. This one is going in the history book." Zoro joked, settling down into a comfortable position on the small boat and Luffy giggled in response. She put the ship's rope down and quickly ran up to Coby, and gave the boy a peck on his forehead which made Coby stumble back in embarrassment.

She giggled and said. "This is for good luck and my wish for you to succeed." Then she turned on her heel and ran back to the boat, pushing it away from the dock with her foot as she went. Coby stood watching her, a really goofy smile on his face and Zoro…he didn't know why but he didn't like the way Luffy had kissed him like that, even if it was just an innocent kiss.

They released the main sail and caught the wind, pulling away from the port and the small town. As they began to sail Luffy leaned against the main post and waved back at Coby and her new friends.

"So long, Coby! I hope we meet again someday," She called.

"Luffy…thank you." he could feel tears swelling up in his eyes and he quickly swiped at them before waving back.

"Bye Luffy! Bye Zoro!" Rika waved at them.

"ALL HANDS SAAAAAALLLLLLUUUUAAAAATTTTEEE!" Coby turned in surprise to see the entire remaining marine force saluting the retreating pirates, wishing them good luck as well.

"BYYYYYYYYEEEE" Luffy called one more time before they sailed out of eyesight. Coby smiled as he heard his Commander speak.

"That's a good friend you got there." Coby felt like crying in joy but he blinked back the tears and smiled proudly instead.

"Yeah."

"Men. Seeing that our current salute to the pirates is in violation of Marine law; we will all go without food for three days. Do I make myself clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

'I know we'll meet again someday.' Coby thought happily. 'Deep inside I can feel it as much as I feel anything. Even if we are divided as pirates and marines, I still look forward to that day.'

The sunset shone brightly with many shades of yellow, orange, and purple making Luffy's smile widen even more as she and her first mate sailed across the open sea.

"At last," She sighed happily. "Our Pirate crew has finally set sail."

"I've got a feeling that some interesting adventures are waiting for us," Zoro replied leaning back against the curve of the boat and Luffy giggled at his comment.

"I'll be Queen of the Pirates, I know it!" she declared.

"You seem obsessed with this Queen of the Pirates business, is there some kinda story behind it or any reason why you want it so badly?" he asked.

"…Nothing…except…."

"Except…what?"

"Except, I promised someone I would gather the greatest crew, find the greatest treasure, and become Queen of the Pirates…and this Straw hat knows whole story." She smiled fondly as she thought back to the memory that inspired her to go to the open seas. Zoro half smiled, pleased with her answer and closed his eyes to sleep. Maybe having her as his Captain wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I see."

"Now let's go, let us set out! We're heading to the Grand Line." with that said both Luffy and Zoro sailed away towards the unknown, opening a new chapter of their grand adventure.


End file.
